Una carta para Levi
by akxmin
Summary: ¿Siempre me amarás?, tú sabes que mi respuesta nunca cambiará, pero supongo que a veces sólo necesitas escucharla por ti mismo. Y yo te doy la misma respuesta en una sola palabra. One-shot. Ereri.


**Extensión:** 1,718 palabras.  
 **Pareja:** Eren/Levi, Ereri.  
 **Advertencias:** Relación entre hombres. Universo alterno. Uso descarado del OoC. Fluff.  
 **Resumen:** ¿Siempre me amarás?, tú sabes que mi respuesta nunca cambiará, pero supongo que a veces sólo necesitas escucharla por ti mismo. Y yo te doy la misma respuesta en una sola palabra.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **Una carta para Levi.**_

 **a** kxmin.

* * *

 _Para Levi._

 _Con amor, Eren._

 **—** **No sé si sabes esto, pero amo tus ojos—.**

Tienen el más hermoso tono índigo que he visto jamás, con pequeñas manchas de gris en ellos.

Cuando tu sonrisa los alcanza, se iluminan como estrellas y hacen casi imposible pensar con claridad. Retratas una emoción fuerte a través de ellos, y pienso que eso es lo que más me gusta de tus ojos, siempre cautivándome y atrayéndome dentro del mundo de tu mente. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi tus ojos. Ellos son la razón de por qué quería conocerte, de por qué me acerqué a ti y comencé a coquetear.

Abrazaste tu libro de texto de _Historia del Mundo_ contra tu pecho, intentando ocultar esas bellezas detrás de tu flequillo negro. Era un año más joven. Estaba hablando con mis amigos acerca de algo inoportuno cuando un chico prácticamente me empujó con un poco de prisa por llegar temprano a su clase. Estaba cerca de gritarle obscenidades cuando mis ojos se perdieron en ti, de pie frente a tu casillero, cambiando tus libros. Con toda honestidad, no sé qué me hizo mirarte, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Porque ese fue el comienzo de todo.

Mi amigo Jean le gritó al chico: « _¡fíjate por donde vas, imbécil!»_ , lo suficientemente alto para que cada chico en el pasillo mirara hacia nuestro grupo, incluyéndote a ti. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Tu cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado en gesto de curiosidad, y tus cuencas azuladas brillaban con una pregunta: _¿qué está pasando?_.

Yo era mucho más audaz en ese entonces, no me importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de mí y me creía dueño del maldito lugar. Así que me pavoneé hacia ti con plena confianza y me apoyé contra el casillero contiguo al tuyo, comiéndote descaradamente con la mirada como si fueses un pedazo de carne. « _¡Qué precioso par tienes!»_ , dije coquetamente, observando cómo te sonrojabas y fijabas esos lindos ojos en mí. Una vez más, inclinaste la cabeza como un cachorro confundido y preguntaste inocentemente: « _¿Precioso par de qué?»_ , con una sonrisa delicada, deslicé mi dedo por debajo de tu mentón y alcé tu cabeza, acercándome a ti. « _Ojos»_ , tus mejillas ya estaban bañadas en rojo mientras farfullabas algo sin sentido, obviamente más que nervioso con mi cumplido. Reí y arranqué una tira de papel de la esquina de mi cuaderno. Tomé uno de los bolígrafos de tus manos y escribí mi número, dedicándote un guiño y deslizándolo en el bolsillo trasero de tus pantalones. Te estremeciste adorablemente cuando apreté la carne y susurré: _«Llámame, cariño»_.

Esos ojos me ganaron antes, y también me ganan ahora. Justo ayer estabas suplicante conmigo para que te comprara algo de comer, por supuesto, eso fue a las once de la noche, después de haber tenido un largo día de trabajo. Te miré como si estuvieses loco, diciéndote con toda la firmeza que pude reunir: «A _bsolutamente no. Levi, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?»_. No sé lo que hiciste y tal vez nunca aprenderé tu secreto; él cómo puedes obligarme a hacer cosas con una simple mirada.

Batiste tus pestañas para mí, las cuales sólo hacían a tus ojos verse más inocentes, como si negarme a tus caprichos fuese la peor cosa que podía hacer. « _¿Por favor, Eren?»_. Y aquellas tres palabras, esos ojos de cachorro. Fue suficiente para hacer a mi voluntad desmoronarse en cenizas. Aquellos ojos iban a ser mi muerte. Y los amo.

Casi tanto como te amo a ti.

 **—** **Amo los hechos aleatorios que conoces—.**

Puede que no lo parezca, pero me encantan los hechos aleatorios que conoces.

Me encanta cómo te dejas caer en el sofá junto a mí, mientras miramos la televisión. Romperás ese tranquilo silencio con la frase más aleatoria sobre conocimiento que ningún ser humano debería saber: « _Eren, ¿sabías que los gatos son quisquillosos?»_. Yo te dedicaría siempre una mirada divertida, como si estuviese dudando de tu cordura, cosa que probablemente debería hacer, teniendo en cuenta que nadie debe saber eso acerca de los gatos.

Pero ese serio rostro tuyo simplemente se girará hacia mí, como si no hubieses dicho algo completamente irrelevante y tú realmente quisieras informarme sobre ese hecho. « _¿Qué?»_ , asientes totalmente consciente. « _Sí. Dejaron de producir M &M's rojos durante casi diez años»_, me dices, y puedo ver que sientes el impulso de sonreír, pero te retienes en un intento de parecer un maestro. Yo sí sonrío, sintiéndome incapaz de dejar de pensar cuán lindo es eso. « _¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?»_ , pregunto provocativamente. « _En los años setenta, científicos de la Unión Soviética afirmaron que el colorante rojo causaba cáncer»_ , respondes tú, sonriendo con triunfo cuando ves mi mueca de sorpresa. « _¡Es una locura!»_. « _¡Lo sé!»_ , asientes con energía y un peculiar brillo en tus ojos; siempre lo haces para impresionarme. « _Pero resulta que no hay vínculo alguno con el cáncer«_. Tendrías que explicarme todo este asunto, acercándote a mí en tu excitación por llenarme la cabeza con tonterías. « _¡Nunca voy a necesitar saber eso!»_ , yo reiría, alborotando tu cabello tiernamente. « _Sí, pero ahora eres un más inteligente de lo que eras antes»_ , yo soltaría una risita y besaría tu mejilla antes de que se calentara y me dijeras algo más que piensas que no sé.

La lista sigue y sigue de cosas tontas que me cuentas: « _El territorio menos poblado en el mundo es el hogar de sólo alrededor de cincuenta personas»_ , « _fumar puede hacer que el pene de un hombre se haga más corto»_ , « _el reciclaje de aluminio sólo puede proporcionar la energía suficiente para hacer funcionar una televisión durante tres horas»_. Cada vez que me cuentas algo nuevo, veo esa mirada en tus ojos; quieres que esté impresionado con ese conocimiento para alabarte por saber algo que la mayoría no sabría. Así que cada vez, beso tu nariz y te digo lo increíblemente inteligente que eres. Tu rostro me obsequiará un color sonrosado y una sonrisa, obviamente feliz con el cumplido, que me parece tan hermosa viniendo de ti.

 **—** **Amo tu estatura—.**

Eso suena tonto, pero me encanta tu estatura. Siempre has sido enano y siempre he encontrado que es uno de los rasgos más adorables que posees.

Es posible que lo odies, pero me encanta cuando tienes que pedirme conseguir cosas por ti porque tú no puedes alcanzarlas. Ya sea que se trate de algo que está sobre el estante del armario de la cocina o algo de la estantería, siempre pisoteas con enojo y una expresión amarga en tu rostro. Sin saber lo que estaba mal en ese momento, intentaría confortarte, diciéndote que no había ninguna necesidad de enojarte. Murmurarías algo entre dientes y de mal humor antes de gritarme en la cara: « _¡No puedo alcanzar la lata de sopa, idiota!»_.

Recuerdo esa vez en que fuimos juntos a la biblioteca poco después de que empezáramos a salir. Eras incluso más enano en ese entonces, y mucho más terco también. Estabas justo debajo, decidido a alcanzar el libro de la parte superior de la estantería por ti mismo. Yo te miraba con leve regocijo, teniendo que acallar mis risas mientras tú saltabas y tratabas de trepar por la estantería. Sintiendo que habías ido demasiado lejos, extendí mi mano y tomé el libro con facilidad, sin ni siquiera tener que ponerme de puntillas. Te lo entregué y al instante me lo arrojaste de vuelta. « _¡Ponlo de nuevo ahí!»_ , siseaste, pisoteando como un niño y mirándome ferozmente. Yo reí ruidosamente, pero hice lo que me dijiste, permitiéndote volver a saltar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, intentando desesperadamente alcanzar el libro. Al final, me preguntaste si podía bajarlo de nuevo a regañadientes.

Desde que te conozco, nunca te ha gustado ser pequeño de estatura. Cada vez que comentaba algo en broma sobre tu altura, fruncías el ceño y me golpeabas, soltando tonterías acerca de que tú no eras pequeño, si no que yo era simplemente demasiado alto. Pero deberías saber que eso no es nada de lo cual estar avergonzado, nada por lo que deberías estar molesto. Si fueses alto, ¿crees que aún podrías ser tan adorable?.

Así que no te preocupes por ser _tan pequeño_ , eres lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar mi corazón.

 **—** **Amo cómo me preguntas:** ** _«¿Siempre me amarás?»—_** **.**

Eres una de las personas más inseguras que jamás conocí.

Siempre me preguntas cómo te ves, incluso aunque sepas que pienso que eres la persona más hermosa en este planeta. Siempre que estamos en público, apuntas a una mujer con grandes pechos o largas piernas y dices: « _Podrías tenerla a ella, tú lo sabes»_. Si hay algo que no me gusta de ti, es eso. Eso de pensar que alguna mujer es mejor que tú, el amor de mi vida. ¿No puedes ver que para mí eres la personificación de la perfección y la belleza? No tengo idea de cómo puedes pensar tan modestamente de ti cuando eres tan increíblemente lindo.

Puedes parecer muy duro por fuera; como que las cosas que la gente diga de ti no te hacen daño, pero cuando estamos solos y tus interiores escupen, puedo ver cuán duramente te lo tomas. Te llega al corazón cuando escuchas a la gente decir algo acerca de cuán _desagradables_ somos por nuestra relación, lo sé. Puedo sentir la manera en que tu cuerpo se sacude cuando alguien pasa junto a ti y hace un comentario sobre tu cabello, tu rostro, tus ropas. Pero ellos pueden irse a la mierda, Levi. Tus inseguridades me matan. Pero sigo amando cómo me preguntas: « _¿Siempre me amarás?»_. Y realmente no debería encantarme eso. Estás preocupado acerca de si mi amor por ti durará, tan inseguro eres sobre de ti mismo que piensas que te dejaré por algo mejor.

Es tonto, eso de seguir preguntándome lo mismo. Tú sabes que mi respuesta nunca cambiará, pero supongo que a veces sólo necesitas escucharla por ti mismo. « _¿Siempre me amarás?»_ , me preguntas sin aliento, como si la pregunta rasgara el aire de tus pulmones. Es la misma respuesta cada vez y siempre recibo la misma reacción. Una sonrisa, ojos brillantes y llenos de felicidad, y un beso en los labios antes de acurrucarte contra mi cuello.

Yo te doy la misma respuesta en una sola palabra.

 _«Siempre»._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

N/A: Algo random que escribí hace casi un año, recién se me ocurrió publicarlo por acá. Lo sé, muchísimo OoC para Levi, but sorry not sorry. Ojalá les haya gustado. Eso.


End file.
